Harry Potter y la revuelta de los sangre sucia
by Vacristel
Summary: Versión del 6º libro de Harry Potter. Harry comienza su sexto curso de Hogwarts algo desanimado pero pronto se dará cuenta de que aún hay muchas cosas por las que luchar NA: spoilers del 5º libro


Harry Potter y la revuelta de los sangre sucia  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Era una noche despejada del 31 de julio en Privet Drive. Un muchacho de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos verdes enmarcados en unas redondas gafas negras, se apoyaba con los codos en el álfeizar de una ventana del número cuatro. Tenía el rostro pálido y demacrado como un fantasma, sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas reprimidas y unos profundos surcos oscuros debajo de ellos revelaban largas horas en vela. El ulular de una lechuza a su derecha sacó a Harry Potter de sus cavilaciones.  
  
- Ya sé, Hedwig; pero no puedo sacarte de la jaula más de una noche a la semana.  
  
Harry trató de acariciarla pero el ave le dió un picotazo furioso en el dedo.  
  
- ¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea; no es mi culpa! ¡Son las condiciones de los Dursley!- masculló malhumorado. Hedwig le dió la espalda en la jaula, indiganada. - Vale, ¡vale!. Tampoco te necesito a tí. Si puedo vivir sin Sirius puedo vivir sin una estúpida lechuz...- media docena de ululares le interrumpieron. Harry miró por la ventana y vió como, alrededor de diez lechuzas llegaban volando a su habitación. Se apartó y las aves entraron portando numerosos paquetes. Sin duda, era el año que más cosas recibía por su cumpleaños.  
  
Empezó por una lechuza pequeña que reconoció como la de Ron, Pig. Cogió la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla.  
  
¡Hola, Harry!:  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Qué tal el verano? Este año vino Bill a visitarnos a "La Madriguera", Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. La tienda de bromas de Fred y George va viento en popa. ¡Ha sido todo un éxito. Gracias a eso y a la subida de sueldo de mi padre, en el ministerio, hemos podido renovar algunas cosas. Y hemos hecho arreglos en casa. Mi madre dice que, si la Orden te deja, puedes venir aquí a pasar el resto del verano. A Percy lo han despedido. No fue culpa de él, desde luego; tan soçólo que Fudge la pagó con él. Ahora se le han bajado un poco los humos y mamá y papá le han perdonado. ¿Recuerdas a Penélope; la novia de Percy? Quieren irse a vivir juntos. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Es decir, ¿no has tenido más sueños?. Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Espero que te guste el regalo.  
  
Ron Posdata -- Ginny te manda recuerdos.  
  
Ron había sido el mejor amigo de Harry durante sus años en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería.  
  
El año anterior Harry había soñado a menudo con Voldemort, había entrado en su mente, pero, al igual que Harry podía, igualmente podía su enemigo entrar en la mente de él. Su profesor de pociones, Snape, le había enseñado a cerrar su mente pero él, en lugar de practicarr el hechizo Oclumency, había estado atento a problemas más triviales. Y por culpa de ello su padrino, la única familia que le quería que le quedaba viva a Harry, había muerto. A Harry se le hujmedecieron los ojos.  
  
- Sirius; cómo te echo de menos.- susurró al aire con voz ronca. Volvió su atención al regalo de su amigo. Uno de los paquetes era una bandeja de ricos pasteles y el otro tenía una forma extraña: redonda. Harry abrió ese paquete y descubrió una quaffle firmada por todos los jugadores del equipo de quiddich favorito de Ron; los Cuddley Cannons. Alargó la mano a la carta que traía la nueva lechuza de Hermione. La letra de su amiga era tan esmerada como siempre.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Feliz 16 cumpleaños. Este año viajé con mis padres a Suiza. Es un lugar muy hermoso. La capital, una ciudad enorme, se encuentra en un valle entre cuatro altas montañas. Es una lástima que no estemos en invierno porque tienen unas maravillosas pistas de esquí. Te adjunto en el sobre una fotografía.  
  
Harry paró en este momento la lectura y buscó en el interior del sobre, donde había, como había dicho su amiga, una foto. En ella aparecían sus padres, muggles, y la misma Hermione en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Harry sabía que la foto había sido hecha por una cámara mágica, pues en ella Hermione y sus padres le saludaban y sonreían. A su alrededor la gente andaba y algunas personas entraban en una joyerías, en una perfumerías y en una tienda de ropa, que eran las tiendas que abarcaba la foto. Tras dejar la foto en la mesilla siguió leyendo.  
  
¿Y qué tal tu verano, Harry?. Espero que los Dursley te estean tratando bien. Supongo que ya tendrás dominada la oclumencia, ¿verdad?. ¡Ron me ha invitado a su casa a pasar las dos últimas semanas de verano!. Espero que tú también puedas venir. En fin, me despido. Un beso:  
Hermione  
  
Harry cerró la carta con una sonrisa en los labios. Él sabóa que Ron y Hermione se gustaban pero ellos no lo reconocían.Respecto a oclumencia había logrado progresos. Ya casi nunca soñaba con Voldemort, sólo pequeños flashes intercalados en sus sueños habituales... o más bien pesadillas. Harry no había parado de soñar con el día de la muerte de Sirius en todo el verano; esa era la causa de que estuviera tan poco decansado. Desechó esos pensamientos y se dispuso a abrir el regalo de Hermione. Era un precioso ajedrez mágico tallado en madera.  
  
- ¡Genial!- murmuró Harry.- Ya podré hacerle la competencia a Ron.  
  
Dejó el ajedrez a un lado y cogió una tercera carta. Ésta esta era de Hagrid, el guardaosques de Hogwarts y profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Primeramente quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. Este verano he llevado a Grawpy de vuelta con los suyos; parecía muy contento. Ahora me dedico a preparar las clases en compañía de Madame Maxime. Dumbledore se está ocupando de todos los otros asuntos. Bueno, Harry, tengo que fertilizar mis lechugas así que te dejo en paz ya. Si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry sabía que los "otros asuntos" de los que se estaba ocupando Dumbledore era de conseguir seguidores para la guerra contra Voldemort. Ahora contaban también con el Ministerio de Magia y la mayor parte de la población mágica.  
  
Harry desenvolvió su regalo. Hagrid lo había obsequiado con una de sus tartas "no comestibles" y un nuevo par de guantes de piel de dragón.  
  
La siquiente misiva era de Fred y George Weasley, hermanos de Ron, poseedores de una tienda de bromas. La carta era la más corta.  
  
Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro cliente de honor, nuestro mini-Cornamenta; (esperamos que no te importe que te llamemos así y si te importa da igual). La tienda de bromas "Weasley" se enorgullece en obsequiarle con un surtido para el buen bromista. Atte.  
Fred y George  
  
Posdata: Risas para los malos tiempos. Posdata 2: Harry, sin tu ayuda no lo habríamos conseguido. ¡Gracias!.  
  
Harry sonrió y cogió el "surtido Weasley" para ponerlo momentáneamente a un lado.  
  
La siguiente carta estaba escrita en rosa chillón. Era de Luna Lovegood, una amiga del colegio.  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!:  
  
He estado hablando con mi padre y le conté lo sucedido el año anterior. Le comenté que quería regalarte algo y me dijo que te subscribiría gratuitamente al Quidbler. Espero que te guste.  
Luna Lovegood.  
  
Con la carta venía una revista. El padre de Luna era el editor. A Harry le parecía una revista un poco absurda en general, pero también tenía cosas interesantes... a veces. Cogió la siguiente carta. ¡Cuanto correo tenía este año!. Ésta era de Neville.  
  
Querido Harry: Mi abuela y yo queríamos hacerte un regalo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Neville  
  
Posdata: Nos vemos el 1 de septiembre.  
  
Neville, aficionado a la herbología, le había regalado un "cactus cantor" que ahora estaba dormido.  
  
Tonks le había mandado un sobre muy gordo. Abrió un papel y leyó lo que ponía. Era una carta.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿Cómo estás?. Espero que hayas tenido un buen verano. Siento mucho tener que romper la alegría de tu cumpleaños pero el profesor Dumbledore dice que te debe ser comunicado y es que, como ahijado de Sirius, debes recibir su herencia. La casa se la dio a la Orden pero a tí te ha dejado sus pertenencias: su dinero, todas sus cosas y la moto voladora.  
  
Como eres menor de edad, el profesor Dumbledore se encargó de transportar el dinero a tu cámara de Gringotts y cuando necesites dinero allí lo tendrás, junto al de tus padres. Su moto y sus cosas están aún en su casa, si quieres algo te lo podemos llevar y si no permanecerán aquí, sólo porque no creo que coja tanta cosa en la casa de tus tíos. Junto a esta carta tienes los papeles de la herencia. Te ruego que los leas y los firmes donde se te indica.  
  
Y, habiendo aclarado el asunto, vayamos a cosas más alegres: ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!. ¡Ay, los dieciséis! ¡Excelente edad! ¡Ya puedes conducir la moto voladora!.  
  
Dumbledore dice que te iremos a buscar muy pronto; así que yo que tú iba haciedo las maletas.  
  
Bueno, tengo que dejarte, que el pesado de Remus acaba de entrar por la puerta diciendo que es muy tarde.  
  
Tonks  
  
Posdata: Hablando de Remus; creo que te tiene unas sorpresas preparadas.  
  
Harry hojeó los documentos y los firmó. Los devolvió al sobre y se lo entregó a la lechuza que lo había traído. Ésta echó a volar y se fue por la ventana.  
  
Harry volvió la atención a la lechuza que quedaba, (las demás habían ido saliendo mientras él leía las cartas de sus amigos) y cogió la carta y el paquete.  
  
Era de Remus Lupin. Comenzó a leer.  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. No tengo mucho nuevo que contarte ya que nos escribimos casi todos los días.  
  
Veo que a Tonks se le ha ocurrido la idea de recordarte que ya puedes conducir la moto voladora. Sólo te pido que seas responsable y mantengas los cinco sentidos alerta si la vas a utilizar; como dice Moody: "¡¡¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!!!". Confío en que tendrás cabeza.  
  
Mañana al atardecer estáte preparado porque pasaremos a recogerte. Pasaremos un tiempo en las "oficinas" de la Orden y quizá vayamos a algún otro lugar...  
  
Harry entendió que Lupin trataba de despistar a quien pudiera haber interceptado la carta. Siguió leyendo.  
  
Tengo un par de sorpresas para tí, Harry, espero poder comunicártelas cuando nos hayamos reunido.  
  
Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, Harry. Ánimo.  
  
Remus  
  
Posdata: Espero que te guste el regalo; pensé que te podría ser útil o al menos interesarte.  
  
Harry cogió el paquete: pesaba mucho. Lo desenvolvió y se encontró con un libro grande y grueso encuadernado en cuero viejo. En letras plateadas ponía el título: "Guía básica para el aspirante a auror". Harry abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
- ¡Wau!- exclamó ilusionado. Harry había decidido ser auror. Pero para eso necesitaba notas muy altas en los TIMOS y las notas aún no le habían llegado. Tenían que estar al llegar. Harry apartó las cosas de la cama con su nuevo libro en el regazo. Lo abrió por la primera página y comenzó a leer:  
  
"Prólogo" "Auror es sin duda uno de los trabajos más peligrosos y difíciles del mundo mágico. Es, sien embargo, un trabajo emocionante y muy gratificante. El origen de los aurores se remonta a 1700, más o menos, coincidiendo con el final del llamado Antiguo Régimen, un asurdo sistema político creado por los muggles. La época en que los héroes magos acababan con los magos tenebrosos se había acabado y se precisaba un grupo de brujas y magos buenos que detuvieran la magia negra. Inspirados en una orden muggle, llamada brazo de la ley o algo parecido, en la cual unos "guardias" se encargaban de detener a los muggles criminales, el famoso mago Aquiles De Chat y su más tarde esposa, Cassandra De chien, idearon una organización de magos, a los que llamaron aurores, que se encargaba de..."  
  
Harry se quedó dormido. 


End file.
